


Another Addition

by testedcyberneticz



Category: SteamWorld Dig (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Integrated dorothy au, i guess thats the name now????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: An au where Dorothy gets a certain kind upgrade.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Another Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a lil au I've had in mind for awhile kind of!!!! It's basically what would happen if when in Vectron Dorothy stayed longer than she did in game + got a Vectron upgrade. The au name might be temporary idk. The chapters will be short I guess but!! Yeah. This is a bit weirdly written maybe????? Idk.

If you asked Dorothy what she thought of Vectron, she would probably curse at you. Anyone would, really. Maybe even Vectron itself, but in a complimentary way. To put it simply, Vectron is the embodiment of nightmares, frustration, and not dying. 

Dorothy would know, she was stuck in it right now. 

And she _hated_ it. 

She had dug in an area, and accidentally fallen. _Deep_. On top of the screaming robots, now she was stuck in a pit that was content on her never leaving. She had tried every way out, but literally nothing she did worked. She even tried destroy the walls, but she had a pickaxe, and the walls were very much not dirt or rock, unfortunately. Though, there was an answer in front of her, and she was absolutely not going to take it. 

Said answer took place as a Vectron machine that was way too similar to what Rusty had described back in Tumbleton. The ones that had literally replaced parts of him with Vectron. And now, it was right in front of her. Sure, it wasn't exact, but it was too similar. Much too similar. And no matter what, she wasn't going to take it. She wasn't going to be changed by Vectron, not now, not ever. She yelled out to see if one of those death machines would come down. (Maybe she could jump on it. She was desperate.) 

Nothing came. 

Several more minutes passed. She didn't know what was worse, the fact she couldn't even wall jump on these walls, or the fact she was less stressed at this point and more mildly annoyed. She had been incredibly stressed at first, sure, but now it had been 2 hours, and now it became inconvenient. Was she just going to die down here? She would rather die anywhere else, preferably. 

She needed to find Rusty, get back to Fen, or something. There, the anxiety was back. It's actually kind of relieving it came back to her. 

She looked back at the machine after another hour passed. She took note of how many times the image of numbers flashing in front of her eyes, or how much her head hurt when it happened. 

The count was 172. 

It hit her all at once that the machine was most definitely her only way out. Her lamp had died long ago, and she could feel she was low on water. She let out a sigh. Would getting this make her...? No. Rusty had gotten plenty, and he was home free. Though possibly evil. She somehow had forgotten that part during her time here. She actually didn't remember much of what she had been thinking during these several hours.

All she could remember were the numbers flashing. 

She looked at the machine once again. This was it, wasn't it? She wished it wasn't, that she could actually avoid this, but she knew she couldn't. With a deep breath, she walked into the machine. 

What she hasn't expected was for it to be... Surprisingly painless. It was a very quick few seconds, but it felt like it lasted forever. Every bit of electricity attaching itself to her, and going into one place. She felt the smallest parts of her get replaced in an instant, like a switch had been flipped. Of course, what had been replaced was just a small part, but it still felt so huge. 

Once the process ended, more numbers flashed, along with some text she ignored. Her head actually hurt somewhat. 

Well, if this did what she thought it would do, this was her way out. 

Unfortunately. 


End file.
